


Sundresses and Mustangs

by icanttypeproperly



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Ponyboy, Girl Ponyboy, High School, M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Older Brothers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis enters the weird and scary world of Highschool. As if trying to juggle family, troubled friends, and multiple advanced classes wasn't hard enough, now reckless teenage love gets thrown into the mix. Pony soon is involved in messy situations when she attempts to close the unfair social gap between Socs and Greasers.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ponyboy get up!" Darry shouted upstairs loudly, Ponyboy just groaned into her pillow. Her stomach was turning non-stop, maybe she could stay home today? No, Darry would never let her. "Don't make me come up there!" He threatened which made her shoot straight up out of bed, she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she shuffled to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and played with her hair. She straightened her hair, since her hair is curly and unruly, then she curled it nicely in delicate curls. She pulled the top half back with a green ribbon. She only put on mascara since she really doesn't care for makeup and Darry doesn't let her wear a lot like most greaser girls. She walked back to her room and put on an emerald green sweater and a black skirt that goes to just above the knees. She walked down the stairs, attempting to make little noise possible. She heard Two-bit annoying Steve downstairs which made her giggle. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some apple juice.

"Mornin' Pony!" Two-bit smiled brightly at her, she tried to keep her blush down as he looked her up and down. "Why are ya dressed all fancy like?"

Soda smacked Two-bit upside the head for looking her up, "It's her first day of high school, let her look nice. Now Pony are you sure you want to wear that?" He looked at her skirt length nervously which made Ponyboy roll her eyes.

"Yes, I think I look nice." She pouted at her stupid overprotective brother, Soda and Darry have always been like this, making her wear nothing that nice or too girly in case any greasers would get too friendly with her. This was her only nice clothes and she plans of wearing it her first day, despite anything her brothers have to say about it.

Two-bit smirked and purred, "Oh trust me, you look more than nice." Once again, Sodapop hit him upside the head but harder this time and Steve muttered something about creep and pervert. She just ignored the boys and grabbed some breakfast that Soda cooked. She grabbed a small stack of pancakes just like their mom used to make, she giggled as she watched Two-bit scarf down more syrup than pancakes. He sent a quick smile her way but ducked back down so Soda wouldn't see him smiling at her. After she finished her breakfast, she grabbed her dirty plate and Two-bits also. He winked at her quickly and licked his sugary lips before turning to Sodapop's and Steve's conversation and pretending to be interested in their job and the DX. As she put the plate into the sink, Darry walked into the room with a towel around his neck. He stared at Ponyboy's skirt length and she mindlessly cleaned the dishes quickly.

"Pony," She turned with curious eyes to her oldest brother, she looked at him confused, "What are you wearing?"

She puffed up her chest and put her hand on her hip, "Clothes." The whole kitchen stared at the two, knowing that neither one wanted to back down.

"Change." Was the only thing he said.

"But-"

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order," He said slowly and sternly. Pony thought that his face didn't couldn't get any more serious.

"No, I wanna wear this cute skirt so I am going to!" She argued, she held her breath, no one argues with Darry especially so early in the morning.

"Don't argue with me," He started to raise his voice, "You are too young to be wearing something like that."

"What if I wear black tights underneath would that be better?" She pleads to her brother, she really wants to look nice and pretty for her first day. He is quiet for a few moments, she smiles internally. Whenever he is quiet, that almost always means a yes.

"Fine, but please don't wear anything shorter from now on." Yes! She won for once. 

She ran up to Darry and hugged him, " Thank you, thank you so much!" He chuckled deeply at her childish action and kissed her forehead.

"Go put them on, you have to leave soon." She quickly ran upstairs and carefully put on black tights so her legs wouldn't be as exposed. She looked in her body mirror and she nodded her head, she looks cute but professional. Perfect. She grabbed her old backpack filled with notebooks and pencils, even though first day is just about looking around the school and getting to know their teachers. She ran downstairs and slipped on her green tennis shoes.

"Two-bit you are driving me right?" She looked up at her friend. He nodded as he yawned into his hand and grabbed his light backpack.

"Do you have track tonight?" Darry yelled as he walked towards the door. Soda ran up to her and scooped her up in his arms, he twirled her around. "Soda come on!"

"Good luck on your first day, if anyone gives you any trouble just tell Two-bit or Steve. Okay?" She nodded as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Is he coming today?" She looked around the house for him but didn't see him.

Sodapop shook his head lightly, "Not today but he will tomorrow." He sighed lightly as he set her down.

She rubbed her brother's arm, "Having trouble trying to keep him in school?" Sodapop nodded sadly.

"Ever since I dropped out last year, he thinks he can too. But I want him to have an education, even if it's only a little." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight hug, trying to show comfort and support. She heard Darry yell outside for her to answer and Soda to get moving.

"No! Remember Tuesday and Thursday!" She yelled as Soda walked out in a rush, not wanting to get on Darry's bad side. She heard the car leave in a rush, Darry dropping off Sodapop and Steve at the DX before he went to work. She looked up at the time, 20 minutes before school starts. "Can you help me around Two-bit?"

He nodded at her fast, "Of course darling," He wrapped his arm around her, "Anything for you." He caressed her cheek lightly which made her blush lightly. She wanted to ask him if he was serious about his flirting or not, but Two-bit is never serious about anything so probably not. She grabbed his keys off the counter and pushed him lightly out the door. He laughed at her trying to hide her blush. They got into his beat up car but it was Two-bit's baby, he would never give her up. It was his first car and he worked hard for it, he loves it almost as much as his beer or Mickey. Almost. She turned up the radio, thankfully it was Elvis and not the Beatles. It seemed as though every single radio station plays them all day long, they aren't even that good! She nodded her head to the song as Two-bit drove fast to school. She squeaked as he slid into a parking space. He laughed loudly at her scared look.

"Come on, you know that I would never put you in any danger." He attempted to ruffle her hair but she slapped his hand out of the way. She gave him a pointed look and then smiled making sure that he knew she was joking. He rubbed her thigh comfortingly and reached over to open her door for her.

"Why thank you, sir," She giggled at him which made him smile widely back.

"Your welcome ma'am," He pretended to tip a hat which made her giggle even more loudly. They got out of the car and quickly dashed across the parking lot, not trying to get run over. 

As they walked down the hallway, Two-bit sighed loudly which made Ponyboy give him a questioning look, "I wish Johnny could go here."

"Yeah," She agreed quietly, she stared at the floor. Johnny had to go to a different high school because of his parents. Which is totally unfair. She wished deeply that they could go to the same school since they are best buds ever since they were little. Ponyboy started to get nervous thinking that he could possibly get bullied at his new school. Before she could think further on the terrifying thought, they had walked to the front desk where an office lady was handing out schedules.

"Next!" She called, flipping through papers frantically. Two-bit nudged her forward, wanting her to go before him. She looked around making sure she was being polite and not going in front of anyone else. 

"Name?" The lady looked up above her glasses, she looked kinda scary if Pony had to be honest.

She shifted awkwardly, "Um, Ponyboy Curtis." She played with her hair nervously as the lady gave her a weird look before looking for her schedule. She looked at the paper oddly once she found it.

"Are you a freshman?" She looked up at her in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am," She nodded politely. 

"You are taking senior classes?"

"Yes ma'am, the principal approved of them a while ago."

The lady shook her head lightly, "Here you go, good luck." Ponyboy heard Two-bit scowl behind her at the lady for being rude. She moved out of the way for Two-bit to get his papers.

"Ah yes, Keith Matthews, here once again," She handed him his paper with a mean smile on her face. "Think you are tough being a Senior this year?" He didn't say anything but take the paper out of her hand roughly. 

"Two-bit that was rude!" Pony hushed to him harshly. She looked back at the lady and thanked her over her shoulder then jogging after Two-bit.

"Don't listen to that old hag Pony, what classes do you have?" She opened her paper to show her friend. Two-bit stared at her paper silently while skimming his finger down her schedule.

"You have like 4 senior classes?" He looked at her in shock. She looked down in embarrassment because she thought she might have done something bad. "Pony that is so amazing." He stated almost breathlessly. When she looked up at him, she thought he was going to have a look of judgement on his face but instead it was pure amazement and praise. She blushed brightly and tried to hide her paper.

"It's no big deal, Two-bit."

"No it really is! Darry and Soda are going to be so proud of you!" He patted her on the back, she smiled widely at the thought of her brothers being proud of her. "My little genius," He praised which made her blush even harder.

"Now stop that," She swatted at him, "What is your schedule like?"

He snorted, "Nothing as impressive as yours which is for damn sure." He showed her his schedule, to be honest it wasn't even that bad. He had a senior English class and History, a Sophomore math class and a mix Science class.

"That's really good!" She praised him, he just snorted in return. "Oh cool!"

"What?" He looked down to compare their schedules to see what she was getting so worked up about.

She jumped up and down excitedly, "We have Chemistry together!"

"And also drawing class," He smiled at her brightly, "And since we have 5th hour together, we will have lunch together."

"So that's 5th hour and 4th hour, nice," She smiled at him, and giggled when he tapped her on the nose. 

"Pony!" She snapped her head to see her best friend, Angela, walking over to her.

"Not skipping today?" Pony teased her which made Angela punching her lightly in the arm.

"Nah not today, maybe tomorrow. Had to come to see all the cute upperclassmen today." The girls giggled together at Angela's statement.

"Well luckily for you ladies," Two-bit sighed and wrapped one arm around each of them, "You already seen one." He had a very wide smirk on his face.

"Yeah, have you seen Sam Clarke?" Ponyboy pretended to be swoon which made Angela laugh loudly.

Two-bit huffed and dropped his arms, "Alright alright, I get it." He rolled his eyes and shoved her head a bit, then laughed at the look she gave back to him.

"What's your schedule?" Angela took her paper from Pony's hand without even asking or thinking twice, classic Angela. "Wow, you are really gonna see the cute upperclassmen!" She nudged Pony which made her blush.

"Oh hush you, do we have any classes together?" 

"Yeah, 7th hour Study hall, sweet you can help me with my classes!" Angela leaned in so Two-bit couldn't hear them, "And it's perfect for skipping." She winked at her, Ponyboy just shook her head lightly.

"Maybe," Was all Pony dared to say which made Angela smile widely.

"And I think you have gym 6th hour with Curly," Angela added.

Ponyboy rolled her eyes, "Oh joy, can't wait for that." Curly was the most annoying and sexist boy she has ever met before, he always makes fun of her whenever he sees her. The bell rang as a warning for 10 minutes until first class. Ponyboy quickly said goodbye to Angela and Two-bit showed her to her first class. He explained where the rest of her classes were as they walked to her English class. 

"See ya later," He waved to her, "So grown up now!" He teased which made her swat at him.

"Later Two-bit," She chuckled and walked into the room. The class was already half full... of socs, oh dear lord. She quickly put her head down and sat in the back, to the left. Since she didn't want to be near the teacher, but she soon realized that she should have sat near the teacher if they were going to make fun of her. Not like most teachers would care, they would take the Socs side any time of the day. She stared at the clock, wanting this class to already be over with. She was surprised that no one was sneering at her yet and calling her 'grease'. Maybe it's because she is dressed nicely today? She heard a few Socs sit next to her, she looked over to see multiple Super Socs. Her eyes stared at one in particular, the one with multiple heavy rings on. Rings like the ones that cut up Johnny's face not that long ago, she let out a shaking breath. Both in fear and pure anger. She wanted to do nothing more but hurt the Soc just like he hurt Johnny. As if Johnny didn't get beaten up enough, now he barely can walk without looking back to make sure his shadow won't hurt him. She made eye contact with a pretty redhead which made her jump a little and blush lightly.

"Hello, you seem new?" She stated which caught the attention of her group.

She looked at a cute girl with a short bob who gasped lightly, "Oh your outfit looks so cute!" She giggled softly into her hand. Ponyboy already liked her the best, she seemed like a total sweetie.

Ponyboy blushed even brighter and rubbed her mouth with her sleeve nervously, "Thank you, um?" She hummed not knowing her name.

"Marcia," She smiled and Pony smiled back, probably a bit too excitedly, "And this is Cherry." She motioned to the pretty redhead, Pony waved to her politely which the redheaded beauty returned with a smile.

"Nice to meet you guys, and I kinda am new. I guess?"

This made the girls frown in confusion as while as the guys, "What do you mean?" Marcia asked softly.

"I'm not a senior," She chuckled nervously, "So in that way I am new." The girls nodded in understanding but the guys seemed to want more answers.

An attractive looking boy in front of her turned to her, "What grade are you in?" Ponyboy mumbled in response, "What was that?" He leaned in closer and Pony tried not to gasp when she could smell his nice musk. It was different from her fruity perfume and different from her brothers' cologne, it was a fragrance she couldn't really explain. It smelled like cinnamon, musk, and a type of wood.

"I'm a freshman, my teachers said that I wouldn't be challenged in any other class." She rubbed her mouth again with her sleeve nervously, she desperately wanted to leave this class even more. The girls in the group seemed the most impressed, as they started to ask her a bunch of questions about her studies. The warning bell for 1 minute rang which quieted most people down. The people around her started to turn around to the front, ready to start learning. Except for the one guy in front of her, his stare made her squirm in her seat.

"I forgot to ask your name, what is it?"

She sighed it preparation for a laugh or insult, "Ponyboy Curtis." 

He didn't laugh or even smirk, he just smiled lightly, "I'm Randy Adderson. Nice to meet you Ponyboy." With that, he turned back around to pay attention to listen to the teacher start to lecture. Pony stared at the back of his head in shock, he didn't even say anything about her last name. It is a total give away for being a Greaser since everyone knows her brothers. She ducked her head, she was all flustered and embarrassed that a Super Soc was being nice to her. High school is turning out to be more confusing than she ever thought.


	2. Chapter 2

English class turned out not to be that bad, even though she already has homework for tonight. The teacher was a bit odd though, he was an older man with a monotone voice. Most of the students seemed to be falling asleep as he went through the lesson. Ponyboy jumped at the loud bell that signaled that class was over, she slowly packed up her stuff so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. As she saw most of the class leave from the corner of her eye, she got up to leave herself. 

"Eek!" She jumped when she saw Randy right in front of her, it almost looked like he was waiting for her. 

He chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She softly glared at him, she doesn't know how nice she should be to him since he is a Super Soc, "What do you want?"

"I thought I could help you around since you probably don't know the school that well." Ponyboy studied the large man in front of her, he had a lazy posture as he only was resting on one leg. His brown eyes were looking at bright green ones curiously, as if though he couldn't figure her out either. He was dressed as a typical Soc, tan khaki pants with a sweater and dress shoes. Hard to imagine that some girls find this outfit attractive, probably having a mustang helps. She really would have to study him more before she would talk to him more.

"No need, I already had help from a friend this morning." She brushed her hair out of her face, instead of whining or pushing her further, he smiled slightly at her. She was taken back from his kindness, she never meet a guy that didn't push any further after she said no thank you.

"That's good, well if you ever need help, don't be afraid to come ask for help. Later Ponyboy." He waved to her goodbye as she stood there stunned. She suddenly violently blushed at his kindness, she placed her cold hand onto her cheek trying to calm down her embarrassment. She quickly left the classroom and went to her math class on the way other side of the hallway. As the day went on slowly, she found out that she had all morning classes with Randy and most classes with Cherry and Marcia. They sat by her as they were the last ones in the classroom, Ponyboy wondered why people were taking so long to get to classes. What was so important to be almost late for class? How do people talk that much with each other in the hallway?

She excitedly walked to her 4th hour for her class with Two-Bit. As soon as she walked into the room, she quickly ran to sit down by him. She knew she had a large, dumb smile on her face but she couldn’t help it. A few other greasers sat down by them but Ponyboy didn’t care, as long as she was by Two-bit she was fine.

The rest of the day was alright, she was so happy that she got to spend a few hours with Two-bit. He kept being so silly which is one of the reason she likes him so much. He always looks on the bright side and is able to make a few jokes along the way. His jokes never fail to make her laugh. The only hour that she hated was her 6th hour with Curly, that airhead. He made a lot of perverted jokes about her in front of his greasy friends. They all laughed and whistled at her as she ignored them. She glared at him heavily when he made a dirty joke about her panties which only made him wolf whistle at her. When the teacher dismissed them to the locker room, she stomped off as the whistled and cat called after her. Then to make it worse, when she was picking her locker, a few soc girls whispered behind her back. She only could expect the worst but she just ignored them, she didn’t really care about what they had to say about her.

Her last class was with Angela and with a few other quite known greaser girls, she looked at their short mini skirts and crop tops in envy. She always wanted to wear something like that but she would never be able to because of her brothers. She couldn’t do any homework during the study hall since all of the girls just talked about boys the whole hour, Ponyboy just listened because she really didn’t know what boys really want or need. Sadly, listening to them only made her more confused about boys, she would have to talk to Angela soon about it so she wouldn’t be confused anymore. Throughout the whole day, Ponyboy felt a certain pair of eyes on her. The one time she decided to look back to find the person, she made eye contact with Randy which made her squeak. He heard her make the high pitched noise and he laughed softly at her, he smiled before turning back around to his friends. 

The bell rang loudly to notify the students that school was over, after leaving study hall with Angela and her friends, she said goodbye quietly and looked around for Two-bit. She couldn’t find him so she quickly went up to her locker on the second floor. She put her books in her backpack and slung the backpack over her arm as she slammed her locker shut. She heard a loud whistle as she walked down the hallway, she turned around confused to see a few middle class boys chuckling. She rolled her eyes and gave them the finger which made them holler in laughter. She found Two-bit talking to a few of his greaser friends so she walked up to him since he is her ride home. 

He smiles when he sees her and he wraps his arm around her waist while talking to his friends. Her face starts to burn in embarrassment, she shifts more into his side in an attempt to hide her violent blush. He quietly teases her for blushing in her ear so no one else would heard him. Her eyes water in intense embarrassment, she just rolls her eyes and walks away, not even looking back at Two-bit. 

As she walks out of the school, she hears loud footsteps come up to her. She ignores him with her arms crossed across her chest. 

“Ponyboy, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’m really sorry.” She hears his voice crack, a tell tale sign that he is really apologizing. Her chest tightens a bit, nobody really on their side of town feels sorry. Or is at least vocal about their feelings. She continues to ignore him as they walk to his car, soon he pulls her in for a hug which she accepts very much. He wraps strong, large arms around her small, petite waist. She blushes deeply into his hard chest which makes him laugh, she smiles as his chest rumbles against her face. 

“Pony, I’m sorry. I promise that I won’t say stuff like that again.” Two-bit wraps his arms around her tighter. She nods lightly against his warm chest. He kisses her forehead lightly which she hums in response but also makes her blush again.

“So am I forgiven?” His playful tone creeping back, she giggled and traced her nails against his chest which made him twitch. She nodded softly on his chest with a light smile on her face.

“Yeah?” He chuckled lightly and ran his hand up and down her back.

“Yeah,” She sighed lightly with a grin on her face, “I forgive you.” She giggled loudly when he kissed her cheek.

He let go of her which made her cold once again, she didn’t want to leave his warm chest. “So wanna go get an after school snack?” They got into his beaten up car and drove to Ponyboy’s favorite restaurant. They spent around a hour there just being normal teenagers for once. They joked around and acted like children, flicking paper at each other and kicking each others feet. 

After they ate, Ponyboy asked if they can swing by the lot in case Johnny is there. 

“I want to make sure that he had an alright first day,” Two-bit nodded and turned around the car to head to the lot. 

“Do you want to go to the DX?” Two-bit asks, he knows how much she loves to hang out with soda. 

She shakes her head lightly, “Steve and Soda are going to a party and hanging out with friends.” She knows she shouldn’t be attached to Soda anymore, he needs his own life and she also needs her own life. But it’s been hard to not be so attached to Sodapop ever since a few years ago, with the accident… Darry has really changed since then, he is always so tired and yells at her so much. He never approves of her hanging out with Angela, he says that she is a bad influence even though she isn’t. Angela never forces her to do anything! She always lets Ponyboy stay out of the gas stations when she steals from them. 

After Two-bit and Ponyboy arrived, she turned around to Two-bit slamming the front door of her house.

“You can go home if you want, so you don’t have to babysit me anymore.” She sighed to herself as she walked away, Two-bit probably only thinks of Ponyboy as a little kid nothing more.

He opened a beer bottle that was left for him on the side table next to the couch and turned on the television, “Nah, I’d rather stay here and hang out with the coolest gal in Tulsa.” She punched his arm playfully which made him smile. God, does he have a very nice smile, even a nicer one than Sodapop in her opinion. 

She took a shower really quickly and started to cook dinner even though it will most likely just be Darry and her eating, maybe Two-Bit if he is hungry or too drunk to leave. 

Ponyboy heard the door slam which made her shout, “Stop slamming the door, I swear-!” She glared around the corner to see that it’s Johnny, she dropped her fork that she was using for cooking and ran to hug him. He jumps a bit at her shouting and sudden movements but took his hands out of his jean jacket to hug her back. She hugged him tightly and she can feel him smiling lightly into her tamed, but normally unruly, hair. She kissed his cheek very lightly on the cheek were a small purple bruise was and quietly asked him how his day was without loosening her grip. 

He shrugged and mumbled, “Would have been better if you were there.” As she pulled back slowly but not loosening her grip, she saw small, slightly healed bruises scattered all over his face. Her heart hurt deeply when seeing his bruised face and split lip, a part of her never wanted to let him leave her arms. She wanted to do everything she could in order to keep him from pain, she was now understanding Soda and his over protection. 

She hummed at him sadly and pecked his cheek again on a different, slightly larger bruise now but longer this time. Two-bit walked in to grab another beer and shouted “Woah there kids! Don’t get too excited there!” They break apart in fear, Ponyboy squeaked as Johnny jumped higher than her, Two-bit just laughed loudly at his joke while going back to watching Mickey after he grabbed his beer.. 

She rolled her eyes heavily and stuck her tongue out at Two-bit’s retreating figure which made Johnny snicker. Ponyboy gave him another smile before motioning for johnny to follow her to more into the kitchen.

Johnny took a seat quietly, not wanting to get in her way, he stared silently outside. Ponyboy wished she could know what he was thinking of. Maybe about running away? How he wished to not be…. No… Ponyboy had to tell herself to stop overthinking, that’s what Darry always tells her.

Ponyboy made sure Johnny was back into reality so she wouldn’t scare him. “Johnnycake, ya staying for dinner?”

He ducked his head down so his dark fringe covered most of his face, he nodded softly. 

She cooed at him, “Johnnycake, don’t feel feel bad, ya know you’re always welcomed.”  
He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, “Don’t wanna to be a bother.” He softly whispered. She looked him deeply in the eyes, even though he keeps trying to hid his eyes with his long fringe. She tilted his head up by touching his chin lightly. He didn’t flinch, his eyes did get wider though which made her sad. 

“Sweetheart you can never be a bother, you know that. You practically are already part of our family.” He smiled softly and for a small second, his smile reached his eyes. She smiled back, it was a very rare occasion when he smiled and his dark brown eyes brightened also. 

The rest of the night was pretty normal, Darry came home and kissed her forehead then took a shower to help his sore muscles. She plated the quick meal she made for the 3 of them since Two-bit left to get dinner for his sister, his mother was working 2 shifts that night. They had a normal night for once, Johnny and her watched television, a Western movie that she loved while Darry read the paper at the dining table. 

She was falling asleep on Johnny’s shoulder before he whispered to her so Darry wouldn’t hear, “Ponyboy, time for bed,” She yawned and stretched, being careful not to bump Johnny. 

But apparently Darry did hear him “Johnny you can sleep in Soda’s old room, Soda can share Ponyboy’s bed tonight since he is later than usual.”

She happily accepted since Johnny can get a nice full, soft bed for once. Ponyboy kissed Darry’s cheek and wished him a good night while Johnny thanks him quietly again. After she agreed full heartedly and said their good-nights, they parted to their rooms chuckling like little kids since they got caught. The last thing she felt before she fell into a deep sleep was the bed dip and the smell of Soda’s cologne and alcohol on him. 

‘Oh no’, she tried not to giggle, Soda is so emotionally when drunk and super clingy. She let out a soft laugh when he clinged to her back and cuddled into her.

He slurred his words softly, “Night Pony.” Before she could say anything, she heard him silently snore. She giggled into her pillow at how fast he knocked out before cuddling into him more for warmth. She soon fell asleep in complete calmness knowing that she was safe and protected.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only the middle of the day and Curly couldn’t wait to leave this hellish place, he was leaving up against the wall. He was barely listening to his friends next to him, well they weren’t really his friends, more like Tim’s followers. Tim ordered them to keep him close so he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Curly puffed on his weed in the hallway, he got multiple glares from Socs which he just smirked back at. As he took a large drag, he zoned in on a certain auburn walking down the hallway with her head in the clouds, like usual. Ponyboy Curtis is such an odd one, she has real movie looks just like her brother Sodapop but also has a logical mind like her brother Darry. Pony doesn’t really have any street smarts, but damn, can that gal outsmart anyone with her book smarts. She also is quite creative, her button nose always in a book or her emerald eyes glazed over as she daydreams.

Ya see, every girl in Tulsa has a reputation that everyone knows them as, even the snobby Soc gals. Angela is known as the toughest gal, no one could ever beat her in a fight. Angela also has her own set of minions, all sluts with no care of the future. But Pony, the girl is going somewhere in her lifetime. She will be damned if Tulsa ever will hold her back. Ponyboy is a real doll compared to the rest of the she-greases. She never does anything complicated with her hair, never wears a lot of bright makeup nor does she curse like a she-grease. She doesn’t wear whore clothing either but Curly has a feeling her brothers have more say in that than her. She doesn’t even need anything else to make herself look more appetizing, her looks are enough. She has real long and neatly curled auburn hair that compliments her pale, unblemished skin. Her face is stunning, with her large bright green eyes that are so expressive along with her long, dark eyelashes that flutter like a baby butterfly. Her face is slender with high cheekbones that hold a permanent blush. Her lips are just like an actual doll’s, little plump lips that hold a sweet berry color to them. Not to mention her body, but damn, she has a perfect hourglass with her hips and rack, she has a small waist that overall compliments her appearance. 

Although those things are all very appealing, Curly’s favorite part was her personality. Pony has got to be the sweetest thing he has ever seen in his entire life. She always, without even the slightest doubt, will help anyone out. Soc, Greaser, or anything in between. Curly doesn’t know anyone that holds a fraction of Ponyboy’s personality, the sweetness, the attitude, the intelligence, and creativity. No one could ever hold a candle to her. It’s such a shame no one else sees her in full, the only guy that seems to understand is her pal Johnny Cade. Those two get along so easily, they barely have to talk to understand each other. 

Curly was nudged slightly which made him jump slightly, he heard his laugh but he just growled deeply at them as he put his cig out on the ledge next to him. “What?” He barked at the group of idiots. 

Tyler, one of Tim’s main followers, started talking, joy, “As I was saying, I promise man, smart girls are the sluttiest!”

The rest of the group just laughed and said a chorus of ‘nah’s, “Nah, can’t be possible. They’ll just shy away before you even lifted their skirt a bit.” This really made the group howl with laughter. 

“I’m tellin’ the truth, ya just gotta weed through them.” He defended himself, none of guys believed him. Curly just rolled his eyes, not believing he was still here after school.

A guy piped up, “Oh yeah! Give an example!” Tyler looked around the clearing hallway since the bell had already rang. His eyes fell on Ponyboy opening her locker and sorting through her large stack of books. 

Tyler had a growing grin on his face as he eyed her up, “Her.” 

The group turned to see where Tyler was talking about, “Ya crazy Ty! That’s little Curtis! No way.” Every greaser in town knows Pony is off limits cause they don’t want to get destroyed by her brothers. Doesn’t stop them from trying though.

“No just look,” Tyler grabbed the guy’s shoulders and stood behind him, “Come on look at her. Her hair brushed neatly and delicately placed, her skirt barely touching the tops of her knees. How innocently and femininity she holds her books. I’m telling you, she is just asking for it.”

The rest of the guys just laugh at his statement and dismiss him, “Come on man, just imagine having a slice of that in bed huh?” This statement got through to the group as they imagined, those idiots. “Messing up her perfectly placed hair, how her soft hands going to your back, her large green eyes looking up at you with tears, her plump lips screaming your name till the morning.” The group finally got the message as they were all smirking and hitting each other, all excited about the image. “The quietest girls scream the loudest.” The last statement really got to the guys as they chuckled and had nasty looks in their eyes, like a hunter about to strike an innocent baby animal. 

“Then why don’t you go over there and prove it?” One guy dared.

“Huh?” Tyler was stunned, he never expected to go and talk to her.

The group agreed easily, “Yeah go on big shot, test your idea out!”

Curly sighed loudly, he had to stop this before Ponyboy got hurt, “Come on guys, I don’t think that’s too good.”

Tyler sneered at him, “Shut it Shepard, yeah, forgot that ya got a thing for her.” The whole group cackled at his comment, “Too bad she hates your guts.” Ah there is the second part of Ponyboy’s reputation, her first being a total sweetheart, hating Curly. Ponyboy and Curly always have hated each other, from the first time Curly dumped sand on her in Kindergarten to when he made fun of her chest size all throughout middle school. Damn did puberty hit her like a truck last summer. 

He growled back, “Shut the fuck up, I hate her guts too.”

“Then why don’t you go do it then?” Tyler snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“What do you mean dumbass?” 

“Go flirt with her, try and get into her panties,” He laughed, the grouped started to join in and push him towards her. “Go on with it big shot.”

“Fine, watch this.” With that, he stomped towards her aimlessly pack up her things. In all honesty, a string of fear crept into him. Last time a guy tried to get her into bed was Boe Brannon, that poor bastard. He only wanted to sleep with her, they went on a few dates though. But when she found out, she belted him across the face as hard as she could, left one hell of a bruise too. Ponyboy slams her locker with her hip which makes Curly gulp, Tyler was right she is really feminine. She really has grown since last year, she basically is a woman now. 

“What do you want Curly?” She huffed as she pushed her backpack onto her shoulder. She scrunched up her nose slightly, “Dear god, why do you smell like you bathed in smoke?”

Curly looked at her confused, “Don’t you smoke too?”

She huffed, out of annoyance or laughter, Curly will never know, “Yes but I don’t smell like a living weed.”

“Got any more smart ass comments Curtis?” For a minute, Curly almost forgot why he hated her so much. 

She rolled her eyes, “Nah gotta save them for later, hood.”

He bit his tongue to not say anything insulting back, “Look I just came over to talk is all, not to get chewed.”

“What do you want to talk about Shepard?” She leaned up against her locker which caused Curly to look down at the movement. Bad idea… Curly swallowed loudly when he saw a bit of her bra peeking out of her shirt, it was red and lacy which made him shift a little. God, who knew she would wear that kind of underwear! He started to feel his pants tighten slightly so he shifted again some more to try and hide it, not like she would notice. All words and plans left his brain instantly. 

He cleared his throat and tried to form a sentence, “I was, um, wondering if you wanted to take a walk.”

Ponyboy looked at him like he was an idiot, “A walk? No, I’m not skipping class you know that.” She rolled her eyes and started to walk away but he couldn’t give up now.

He turned around to stop her, “Come on Pone, just come somewhere. Fake a pass you buzzkill.” He clicked his tongue at her, he wasn’t planning on doing anything with her. Just skip class and make the guys think what they wanted. Of course he didn’t want to do anything with her, but… if something did he wouldn’t complain.

She just continued to glare at him, not understanding him at all, “Where do you even want to go weirdo?”

“The boy’s bathroom,” In his head he kicked himself, he shouldn’t have said that so straight forward. 

“Excuse me?” She stared at him confused, why would she ever go there? When she heard the boys behind them bust out laughing, she turned to realize they were from the Shepard gang. Her face flushed red brightly, “Fuck you Shepard you pervert!”

Curly’s face lost all color as he stammered out a response, “Ponyboy no-”

She got right up in his face, Curly didn’t dare look down to see her cute bra again. She would actually kill him. “So what is this, just a little gag you did or a bet on how fast you could do something with me. You are so disgusting you pig!” With that she left stomping off, the guys patted him on his back. He stared at her as she left sadly. 

\------------------------------

“Ponyboy why did you make me do this?” Angela whined loudly next to her. “I’m so sweaty and gross!” She groaned into the towel, today was a very hot day and it was scorching on the track members. Most girls got to wear short skirts today or shorts but Ponyboy had to wear a knee length skirt, she was sweating all day long. Angela got to wear a really cute pair of red shorts with a black tank top. 

“You know why Angie,” Ponyboy gulped at her cold water quickly, she was sweating even more than in a closed classroom. Ponyboy convinced Angela to join so she would hopefully get into less trouble. “And it will look good on your college resume.”

Angela snorted as she wiped her forehead, “Like I’ll ever go.” Ponyboy didn’t add on after that, she knows Angela doesn’t want to go nor has the money, but Pony just wants her to get out of Tulsa, it is hurting her even though she will never let it show.

“Curtis, Shepard, over here!” The captain shouted at them across the track, Angela cursed at him under her breath. The captain of their track team is a Soc and a total creep, there are only a few girls on the team so he always stares at them running or stretching. He has taken an interest in Pony since she runs the fastest out of everyone, even the Senior boys. She has seen him looking at her ass when she does stretching or her chest as she runs. Angela always curses him out because he makes comments about her reputation. 

The girls run over to the rest of the team, mostly made up of snobby Socs who think they are the best. Even the rest of the girls are all socs, who don’t even participate just gossip and look at the cute boys workout. But Betty is really nice to Angela and Pony, she doesn’t seem to care that they are Greasers. Betty is the head Cheerleader and is always energetic, her runs show it with her fast times. 

The Soc captain stood proudly in front of the team with his chest puffed out, “Great job today team, next practice will be Thursday like usual. Have a great night.” And with that the team split up, Angela and Ponyboy walked back over to their spot under the shade to grab their stuff. But a bright blonde color caught her eye, it was Betty running up to them.

“Hey girls!” Betty smiled brightly, her overly white teeth showing. Angela snorted in amusement which made Pony elbow her to knock it off. “I was wondering if you two would like to join Cheerleading!”

Pony widened her eyes in surprise, “What?”

Betty flipped her hair over her shoulder, her hair was so pretty and springy, “Well I figured that since you two are such hard workers and seem very easy to be more on the top of the pyramid, you two would fit in quite nicely!”

Angela spoke first before Pony could even understand the situation, “In case ya aren’t aware already but we already stick out in Track, we would be as good as dead in any other ‘Soc’ club.”

Ponyboy hit Angela hard in the arm, “Angela! That’s mean!”

“No, no I understand!” Betty giggled to herself trying to lighten the situation even though she was frightened of Angela’s sneer. “I understand your worries, I already asked the girls and they only had nice things to say about you two!” Angela glared at her even more, Pony was amazed at how Betty was still smiling. Most people would piss themselves by now with Angela upset at them. 

“Really?” Ponyboy asked astonished, was this girl lying? Angela sure believed so from the way that she was packing up her stuff, already bored. 

“Of course! Cherry said you have very nice clothing and Marcia absolutely loved how shy and smart you are! Those two said so many nice things about you!”

Ponyboy intensely burned red at the idea that Seniors thought so positively of her, even though they couldn’t be any more different. “So you want both of us?”

“Yes, you two would be such great additions to the team.” Angela was tugging on her shirt to leave with her. 

Ponyboy thought about the offer, maybe joining a new club would keep Angela out of even more trouble. And even though she doesn’t want to go to college in the future, she still might need to list clubs for future jobs. “Sure.”

“What?” Angela bellowed out at her angrily, “No, absolutely not!”

“Would we need to do try-outs?” Ponyboy ignored her best friend and just looked at the beaming blonde. She was real pretty but she wasn’t the brightest, seemed like Two-bit’s type of girl. Even though Betty wasn’t the brightest, she still tried everything with all her might and still maintains a positive attitude.

“Kinda, we just need to see how much you two can do and what you need to improve on.” Angela glared at both of them heavily, Ponyboy was shaking lightly in fear while Betty only looked at Pony to avoid her glare. Ponyboy seemed really excited to join, Darry and Soda probably would be even more proud of her. Pony always seeks for them to be proud of her, even though they always are, she pushes herself so much in order to make her brothers happy despite all that they gave up for her. Even though Pony is very determined and smart, she lacks a bit in the social area, she never goes to parties or likes going to the drive in all that much. Maybe this would make her more social, and her brothers to be less protective of her, or maybe… she could finally find a boyfriend.

“Come on Angie, it wouldn’t be that bad-” Ponyboy started to beg, her eyes nervous and wide at the idea of her friend ignoring or leaving her.

“Sure, let’s do it.” Angela leaned against the tree, still glaring at Betty, that airhead Soc.

“What?” Ponyboy gaped at her dumbly, her eyes became even wider.

Angela shrugged and looked away from her shocked look, “I said sure, do you need an explanation Curtis?” She hissed out the last part which made Pony flinch, she regretted her snappy tone immediately. 

“No,” Pony whispered out sadly, Angela’s chest hurt at her tone, dammit, she scared her.

Angela tried to brush it off, “Okay so whatever, sign us on your little clipboard and you can tell us the rest later. Come on Pony, let’s leave I’m hungry.” And with that, they left, of course after Pony said goodbye politely. 

The two walked in silence for a while, Angela not knowing how to apologize and Pony not knowing how to calm herself down, she hated when people are mad in general. The two were walking home since Two-bit was out only God knows where and Buck’s car is in the shop. 

“Look Angela, we don’t have to join. I understand if you don’t want to. I’m sorry-“

“No, I really want to. Sorry for shouting at you, I promise I want to join with you.” Angela said in one breath, she never was good at apologies. Angela knew she said the right thing as Ponyboy slowly smiled up at her. Angela threw her arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight from the side. Ponyboy giggled and hugged her back quickly, knowing that she doesn’t care for hugs.

The girls kept on walking in the scorching heat, joking and laughing about the day they had. Pony jumped a mile high when she heard a car honk at them, she whipped around frightened with wide eyes. It was a group of loud Socs in a blue Mustang. 

Angela cursed loudly under her breath, “shit!”

Pony panicked as they drove off fast, she figured they weren’t done yet, “Angie!” Pony squeaked out. 

“Just act tuff, they will leave us alone if we just keep cussing at them.” Angela picked up the pace of walking, they were almost near Pony’s house. Just like Pony expected, the Mustang screeched as it turned violently. They sped up towards them, an image of Johnny’s beaten up face came into her mind. All she wanted to do was run, run to her house and lock herself in her room. But Angie held her back, she warned her again to act tuff. Pony was too afraid to tell Angie that she didn’t know how to act tuff, so she kept her head down and let Angie do all the talking. 

They just passed a building when the Socs had gotten out of their mustang. Angie stopped to cuss at them, Pony couldn’t be more terrified. 

“What the fuck do you dumbasses want? If you fuckers want to bother someone, go fuck your moms!” Ponyboy blushed brightly at Angela’s statement, she wondered if she could even say the same things. 

“Watch your mouth you whore! We aren’t here for you.” Angie wasn’t fazed at all, she has been called worse. When she processes the latter of their sentence, she stepped in front of Pony to protect her.

“You motherfuckers should better back the fuck up before I skin you!” That sentence might have fazed them if she whipped out her switchblade, it’s sad that she left it at home today. 

“Move out of the way or we’ll move you!” A boy threatened, Angela just took a step forward to show them she wasn’t scared to fight even though Ponyboy was shivering. Her hand went to her keys, Darry always told her to take a swing at a guy with her keys if he was coming towards her. She gripped them tightly her knuckles turning white. 

Pony looked at the boy advancing towards her, she only realized that she was still in her track shorts when he looked her up. A boy took a swing at Angie, his fist made contact with her jaw with a loud crack. Before Pony could shout and help her best friend, two guys came up to her and slammed her up against the metal wall of the building. She heard Angela swear and fight back with 2 guys trying to take her down. She felt on guy try and lift up her shirt which made her shout, but the guy just slammed her head back into the wall even harder this time. She tried to grip for her keys but they had fallen to the ground. 

She heard Angela shout and fall to the ground, 2 boys were punching her into the ground but she fought with all her might. She landed a good few punches on the guys faces. 

The main guy who had her pinned to the wall had a wide smirk on his face, “Regretting saying no to my date offer now Greaser?” Ponyboy’s eyes widened as she remembered him, he had pushed her up against her locker and said he would love to try a greaser girl out. She swore at him and told him to rot in hell. 

“Never you fucking pervert!” She shouted in his face which increased his anger, he slammed her multiple times into the wall and Ponyboy started to feel warm liquid drip down her head. The other two guys held up her arms as she tried to fight back while the perverted Soc started to pull her shorts down. She shouted loudly and started to kick everything she could reach. 

“Shut her up!” He shouted before she felt someone punch her in the eye, her eyes started to water in response to the pain. One of the guys held a switchblade to under her jaw.

“Shut up your whore, just enjoy the attention!” A Soc shouted in her face, her eyes hurt from wanting to cry but she didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. The perverted Soc pulled down her shorts to her mid-thigh and started to press his palm against her groin. She whimpered loudly and closed her eyes, she was too scared to scream for help. Then an idea hit her, she opened her eyes and looked at the Soc, he smirked as he palmed her underthings. She spat in his face, which landed close to his eye. He shouted and fell back, letting her go. The other 2 Socs loosened their grips in shock which allowed Pony to break free from their forceful grips. She pulled up her shorts and looked quickly for a weapon, she saw a rusty shovel laying on the ground near her. She grabbed it quickly and turned around, the boy who touched her was advancing towards her so she swung as hard as she could. A loud thunk was heard which made all of the boys stop, Angela stole one of the Soc’s switchblades and swung it at the two that fought her. She hit both of them as she swung, they shouted and stepped back. 

“Fuck off!” Ponyboy shouted at the two boys that held her down, the one she hit was still on the ground. The boys took the hint and grabbed their knocked out friend, he had on hell of a deep cut on his face from the shovel. Ponyboy was breathing hard as they ran away, she threw the shovel at their car which hit their window. Sadly it didn’t crack the window. 

“Holy shit Pone, that was so tuff! You smacked him so hard that you knock him out!” She slapped her on the back, “Good shit Curtis!” Pony felt sick to her stomach, she hated how he touched her. But the way Angela was acting, she must have not seen what they did to her. She felt too embarrassed to tell her, so she just kept her mouth shut.

“My head hurts,” Pony groaned, she felt the back of her head and felt a warm liquid. Angela gasped loudly when she saw how much blood she had on her.

“Oh my god! We have to get to your house before you bleed anymore!” Angela grabbed her arm and started to move.

Pony was struck with fear at the thought of her brothers seeing her all bloody, “No!”

“What?!”

“Angie please no. If my brothers see me like this they will never let me out of the house again!”

“You need to get cleaned up!”

“Please Angie!” She begged, her eyes filling up with tears.

Angie sighed but nodded her head, “Come on let’s make this quick!”

Ponyboy sniffled and followed Angela, “Where are we going?”

“My house, would go to Buck’s but Darry would murder me.” Ponyboy wasn’t allowed to go to Buck’s cause her brothers were afraid she would get hit on or she would go with a boy. Ponyboy slung her arm around Angela for support. Her head was spinning and she wanted to hurl up everything. Tears were starting to sting her eyes as they walking quickly to her house. 

“It’s okay, Pone we are almost there,” Angela tried to walk quicker but slowed down again when Ponyboy whimpered. Angie kicked open the door and helped her into the house. Angie was swearing heavily under her breath as she carefully set the hurt auburn on the torn up couch.

“Curly! You here?!” Angela ran around the house shouting while looking for supplies, “I need your goddamn help!” Curly shouted back from his closed off room which made Angela slam onto his door. “Now!”

Ponyboy sat on the couch with her head in her hands trying to stop the room from spinning around her. Angela ran in and gently placed a cool rag on her head, “Hold pressure, I’ll get water.”

Ponyboy winced at the stinging sensation but sighed as the cool liquid helped her throbbing head. She heard Curly stomp in grumbling, “What the hell do you want?” Ponyboy jumped slightly on the couch and turned around to meet his growling face. His icy blue eyes widened significantly once he saw her blood and bruises. “What happened?”

“Socs.” She growled out, his eyes darkened at just the name. Before he could ask any more questions, Angela came in with a glass of water. 

“Go grab the stingy shit from Tim’s bathroom,” Angela ordered as Ponyboy carefully took the glass. She thanked her and gulped down the cold water to help her forming headache. He did what he was told and rushed to grab the alcohol. Angela took the rag from her head and wiped up the blood from her jawline. She was muttering under her breath about how she will get them back for what they did. Ponyboy just let her take care of her as she laid her head down on her shoulder. When Curly came back, Tim had followed him obviously not happy that he was bothered by his sibling. Curly applied the stuff to the back of her head which made her whimper loudly. Angie rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as Curly disinfected her cuts.

“Who did this?” Tim snarled out, his eyes were dark as his hair. 

“Socs, in the red Mustang,” Angela bit back, she was tense with anger that she let them hurt her best friend. 

“Why did they even bother you two?” Curly growled as he pushed the rag into the back of her head to try and stop the bleeding.

“Cause I wouldn’t go out with one of them,” Pony said silently as she played with her hands. She still didn’t like the feeling of him touching her, but she was a Greaser, they didn’t complain about that kind of stuff. They were proud of it, it proved how tough they were.

Tim swore loudly and threw something against the wall which shattered instantly. “That’s so dumb,” Curly swore, “Don’t worry, I’ll give him hell for you.”

After Curly and Angela helped clean her, Tim walked her home because he didn’t trust her walking with anyone else after the jump. Ponyboy lowered her head as they came close to her house, she could see most of her group just standing in the front yard. Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I include smut or not? would you guys be okay with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
